<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Downstairs by Elvanuris</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861838">Downstairs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris'>Elvanuris</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebels Without a Goal [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Fantasy, Fiction, Gen, Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other, Rebels without a goal, Short Stories, Shorts, Wordcount: 500-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvanuris/pseuds/Elvanuris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seylvain is Wintercay’s bartender, but he has some secrets. (Alt summary: Ners is an oblivious dummy)</p><p>Rated T for swear words</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rebels Without a Goal [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039718</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Downstairs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Downstairs was written by Evren</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being an assassin, Ners relied on their observation and insight to tell them if something was amiss. These skills come in handy, alerting them to threats and potential clients alike. What it can also do is tick them off to when someone is lying to them. Like now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tohuk, Seylvain’s twin, was pretending to be him and doing a damn good job at it. If Ners hadn’t known the two for as long as they had, it would be almost impossible to tell. Tohuk was more impulsive than Seylvain, and even though he held Seylvain’s same calm and collected demeanor, his movements were too sparatic for them to be the other bartender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ners stumbled up to the bar, disguised as an older man, human, who towered over the tiefling. Asking for their ‘usual’, they waited to see what Tohuk would do. They had come to the bar in this disguise before, usually asking for some Orcish Ale, and usually Seylvain would be the one to serve them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tohuk looked at them, their disguise, and chuckled before pouring a shot of whiskey, one that they would usually order when they didn’t feel like tricking anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, if you wanted to trick me, you’d have to get rid of your mannerisms. You can change into anything Ners, but no one else leans on the counter the way you do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same can go for you, Tohuk. Your technique and movements are way too different compared to Seylvain. If I didn’t know you two as well as I do, I wouldn’t be able to tell” Ners hadn’t meant to sound as snarky as they did, but they couldn’t help it. They were proud of their work and proud they were able to identify Tohuk’s bullshit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So where is Seylvain anyway? He still owes me an ale from that bet last week,” Ners chuckled, lying through their teeth as they shifted back into their true form. They honestly just wanted to annoy the other twin, tricking him or just talk his ears off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took  a few seconds before Ners realized how quiet Tohuk had become, and how his facial expression turned from teasing to serious. The tiefling turned his back to Ners, pretending that he was making another drink for a customer, just to avoid his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ners of course, found this very suspicious. Their eyes narrowed at Tohuk, suddenly becoming more aware of their surroundings. What was happening? Why is he acting like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ners got out of the bar seat they were residing in, and made their way towards the back, acutely aware that Tohuk was following them. Ners couldn’t help but take out one of the daggers from the hidden holster inside their jacket, and slipped it up their sleeve. They wouldn’t use it on Tohuk unless absolutely necessary. As much as they didn’t want to threaten their friend, it never hurt to be prepared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? You’re not allowed back here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ners ignored the accusing tone, and scoffed. They’d been back here more than they can count. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m back here probably more than you. You’re hardly ever here”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to make Tohuk’s blood boil as a dark blue hue painted his face earning a chuckle from Ners. The brothers are so much alike, and they hate to admit it. They both have seriously bad anger management.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tohuk opened his mouth to reply, an insult at the tip of his tongue when the carpet next to them started moving. Ners grinned at Seylvain as he emerged from a hidden hatch that led downwards. It took one glance at Ners for Seylvain to let out an exasperated groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why the fuck are you here? Don’t you have anything better to do? Like picking up jobs so you can afford the massive tab you have here” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ners snorted slightly at that, taking this whole thing as a weird type of game. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget about me, I’m more concerned about what you’re do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bark interrupted the changeling, shutting up completely. It took a few seconds for Ners to realize that the noise came from the basement. Did Seylvain ever mention having a dog?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that a dog down there?” Ners was dead serious as he talked, something that Seylvain had rarely seen in him. Was this really all it took? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I found him outside the bar yesterday being attacked by street rats. I took him in and was letting him… ‘recover’ today. That’s why Tohuk is taking my place as the bartender. Though, I’m sure most of my stock is going to be in his stomach by the end of today” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scoff that came from Tohuk before he flipped his brother off and walked out the door back into the bar area. He’d probably say this was a Seylvain problem, despite him starting the conflict in the first place. All he had to say was that Seylvain was in the basement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was something off with the way Seylvain described the situation. Ners knew that the man wasn’t telling the whole truth, but they also knew that Seylvain had secrets he wasn’t ready to share with them in the first place. Telling them as much was considered an improvement. They decided to not push their luck in the endeavor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sooooo… Can I see him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The dog dummy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, you can see the dog.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seylvain’s eyes narrowed at Ners, warning them not to ask what’s down there. Ners positioned their hands in a ‘giving up’ gesture, hoping the tiefling understood they wouldn’t ask. Seylvain waited a second, eyeing up his friend, before going down to retrieve the dog. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>